Kingdom Hearts: Superhero Keyblade Taisen
Superhero Keyblade Taisen, AKA Superhero Keyblade Wars, is (currently) a fan project taking place after the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 3. It is the first title in the Kingdom Hearts series not to feature Disney characters, but instead have characters from other Disney-owned properties such as the Marvel Superheroes, and also characters from Capcom and Toei properties, including Street Fighter, Megaman, Super Sentai/ Power Rangers, and Kamen Rider. It was conceptualized as an action/RPG like the other games in the series, but the creator is currently entertaining the idea of turning it into a web-series, similar to Alvin-Earthworm's Super Mario Bros. Z. Story About a year after "Kingdom Hearts III", Sora, Kairi, and Riku are enjoying a peaceful summer vacation on Destiny Islands. But during a friendly sparring match between Sora and Riku, they are suddenly attacked by an army of villains from many worlds they've never been to before, and are forced to separate once more. Whilst trying to find each other, they team up with many heroes to fight Demonizer, an evil robot empire that is bent on conquering worlds, killing heroes, and stealing objects of great power for their master. The Superhero Keyblade Wars have begun... Characters Main Sora - Haley Joel Osment / Miyu Irino The keyblade hero who saved the universe from the ambitions of Master Xehanort. He is bright, friendly, loyal to his friends. Sora didn't know it, but when Demonizer conquered Destiny Islands, he became part of a bigger conflict than he ever imagined. He knows very well that the only way to stop the evil empire is to forge powerful alliances with heroes he's never heard of before. Kairi - Hayden Panettiere / Risa Uchida One of Sora's childhood friends, and his love interest. More than just a pretty face with a pure heart, Kairi is given a chance to fight with Sora and Riku to rid the universe of Demonizer. Riku - David Gallagher / Mamoru Miyano One of Sora's childhood friends. Riku has a friendly rivalry with Sora. Kingdom Changer - Hironobu Kageyama This self-aware henshin device allows Sora, Riku, and Kairi to don the outfits of many legendary warriors and use their abilities through the Schemata Shift System. Marvel Heroes Takuya Yamashiro (Toei Spiderman) - Shinji Todo / Mike Henry Peter Parker ((Symbiote) Spiderman) - Drake Bell Tony Stark (Iron Man) - Eric Loomis or Robert Downey Jr. Steve Rodgers (Captain America) - Roger Craig Smith Bruce Banner (The Hulk) - Fred Tatasciore Thor - Travis Willingham Logan (Wolverine) - Steven Blum or Hugh Jackman Ororo Monroe (Storm) - Susan Dalian Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke) - Kim Mai Guest or April Stewart Mango Sentinel - Jim Ward Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) - Dee Bradley Baker Susan Storm (Invisible Woman) - Erin Torpey Richard Rider (Nova) - Troy Baker Rocket Raccoon - Greg Ellis Groot - Kevin Michael Richardson or Vin Diesel Jay Edwards (Agent J) - Will Smith Odin - Clancy Brown or Anthony Hopkins Nick Fury - TC Carson or Samuel L. Jackson Baymax - Scott Adsit Capcom Heroes Ryu - Kyle Hebert / Hiroki Takahashi Guile - Travis Willingham / Hiroki Yasumoto Chun Li - Laura Bailey / Fumiko Orikasa Cammy - Caitlin Glass / Miyuki Sawashiro Megaman - Debi Derryberry / Yumiko Kobayashi or Ai Orikasa Megaman X*b - Mark Gatha / Takahiro Sakurai Zero - Johnny Yong Bosch / Ryotaro Okiayu Dante - Reuben Langdon / Toshiyuki Morikawa Arthur - Dan Woren / Tetsu Inada Nathan "Radd" Spencer - Dameon Clarke / Takaya Kuroda Jill Valentine - Patricia Ja Lee or Kari Wahlgren / Atsuko Yuya Leon Kennedy - Matthew Mercer or Paul Mercier / Jin Yamanoi Regina - Stephanie Morgenstern / Atsuko Tanaka or Nao Nagasawa Viewtiful Joe - Dee Bradley Baker / Tomokazu Seki Go-go Silvia - Christina Puccelli / Natsuko Kuwatani Strider Hiryu - TJ Storm / Yuji Ueda Captain Commando - Andrew Bowen / Takashi Nagasako Super Sentai Tsuyoshi Kaijou (Aka Renger) - Naoya Makoto or Tomokazu Seki / Nolan North Soukichi Banba (Big One) - Hiroshi Miyauchi / David Hayter Gai Yuki (Black Condor) - Toshihide Wakamatsu / Jason Griffith Burai (Dragon Ranger) - Shiro Izumi or Takeshi Kusao / Brad Hawkins Kou (Kiba Ranger) - Wataru Abe / Jason David Frank Ninjaman - Kazuki Yao / Joey D'Auria Gunmazin - Kazuhiko Inoue / Derek Stephen Prince Signalman - Hochu Ohtsuka / Jamieson Price VRV Master** - Kiyoshi Kobayashi / Marc Graue Hyuuga (Black Knight II)* - Teruaki Ogawa / Robert Belgrade ????? (Go Metal) - Hideyuki Tanaka / Rhett Fisher Zubaan - Hideyuki Hori Jan Kandou (Geki Red) - Hiroki Suzuki / Lucas Gilbertson Saki Rouyama (Go-On Yellow) - Rina Aizawa / Tania Gunadi Chiaki Tani (Shinken Green) - Shogo Suzuki / Brad Swaile Hyde (Gosei Blue) - Kento Ono / Andy Pessoa Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) - Ryota Ozawa / Quinton Flynn Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) - Yuki Yamada / Keith Ferguson Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) - Mao Ichimichi / Courtenay Taylor Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) - Kazuki Shimizu / Josh Keaton Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) - Yui Koike / Jennifer Hale Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) - Junya Ikeda / Yuri Lowenthal Toei Heroes Takeshi Hongo (Kamen Rider 1) - Hiroshi Fujioka / Kim Strauss Hayato Ichimonji (Kamen Rider 2)*LB - Hiroshi Kamiya / Shiro Kazami (Kamen Rider V3) - Hiroshi Miyauchi / Joji Yuki (Riderman)LB - Keisuke Jin (Kamen Rider X)LB - Daisuke Yamamoto (Kamen Rider Amazon)LB - Shigeru Jo (Kamen Rider Stronger)LB - Hiroshi Tsukuba (Skyrider)LB - Kazuya Oki (Kamen Rider Super-1)LB - Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX)LB - Kotaro Minami (Kamen Rider Black (RX)) - Tetsuo Kurata / TJ Roberts Retsu Ichijouji (Gavan)* - Kenji Ohba / David Sobolov Geki Jumonji (Gavan Type G) - Yuma Ishigaki / Rick Gomez Kai Hyuga (Neo Sharivan) - Riki Miura / Shu Karasuma (Neo Shaider) - Hiroaki Iwanaga / Toha Yamaji (Jiraiya) - Takumi Tsutsui / Ryouma Kagawa ((Knight) Fire) - Masaru Yamashita / Eric Vale Bycle* - / Brandon Keener Walter* - / Steven Blum Sol Braver* - / Crispin Freeman Sol Jeanne* - / Kathleen Barr Sol Dozer* - / Gregg Berger Draft Redder* - / Draft Blues* - / Draft Keace* - / Allies/ Others GOTHOH - Gary Chalk / Takayuki Miyauchi The Guardian of the Hall of Heroes. GOTHOH takes his duty very seriously, yet he will not ignore the Demonizer's threat to the universe. Ignis - David Kaye / Hiro Shimono; Naoki Ofuji(stunt actor) For some reason, this cynical, defeatist Keyblade warrior believes Sora and his allies will never restore "true peace" to the universe, and is constantly trying to assert his beliefs unto them using any means he deems necessary, which begs the question: "Why does he have to be so mean?" But, like all other individuals of his "complexity", his true intentions and the catalyst for his way of thinking will have to be revealed sometime... Deadpool - Nolan North J. Jonah Jameson - J.K. Simmons Mary Jane Watson - Tara Strong Pepper Potts - Grey DeLisle or Cindy Robinson Professor Xavier - James Arnold Taylor or Patrick Stewart Maria Hill - Kari Wahlgren Phil Coulson - Clark Gregg Stan Lee - Himself Dr. Light - Randall Wiebe / Shozo Izuka Alia - Brina Palencia / Rumi Kasahara Tron Bonne - Tara Platt / Mayumi Izuka Phoenix Wright - Sam Riegel / Kosuke Toriumi Maya Fey - Samantha Dakin or Kristen Schaal / Mirei Kiritani Zelmoda - Kyosei Tsukui / John Kassir Lila - Asami Kuru / Katey Sagal or Kate Sheldon Bae - Akira Ishida / Jim Ross or Jerry Lawler or Doug Lawrence Datas - Koki Miyata / Mona Marshall Mobirates - Tomokazu Seki / Xander Mobus Cheeda Nick - Keiji Fujiwara / Phil Lamarr Beet J. Stag (Stag Buster) - Yuichi Nakamura / Patrick Seitz Capcom Villains M. Bison (Vega) - Gerald C. Rivers / Norio Wakamoto (Cyber) Akuma / Gouki - Dave Mallow / Tomomichi Nishimura Mecha-Zangief - Beau Billingslea / Masaharu Sato Guts Man Stronger - Gerald Matthews / Quick Man Faster - Jason Spisak / Turbo Man - Daniel Riordan / Sigma - Dave Pettitt or Gerald Matthews / Mugihito Vile (VAVA) - Roger Rhodes / Hiroshi Shimozaki Gravity Beetle - Kerrigan Mahan / Tessho Genda Subzero Scorpion - Michael McConnohie / Akio Ohtsuka Devilotte - April Stewart / Etsuko Kozakura Astaroth - Larry Leong or Crispin Freeman / Hitoshi Bifu Firebrand - No Voice Actor Albert Wesker - DC Douglas / Jouji Nakata Nemesis Tyrant** - No Voice Actor Vergil - Daniel Southworth / Hiroaki Hirata Phantom Spider - Howard Jerome / Marvel Villains Magneto**** (Max Eisenhardt) - Tom Kane Omega Red (Arkady Rossovich) - JB Blanc Juggernaut (Cayn Marko) - Andrew Kishino or Vinnie Jones Mystique (Raven Darkholme) - Grey DeLisle or Anna Graves Venom (Eddie Brock) - David Boat or Daran Norris Dr. Octopus (Otto Octavius) - Dee Bradley Baker or Alfred Molina Dr. Doom (Victor von Doom) - Paul Dobson Red Skull (Johann Shmidt) - Liam O'Brien or Hugo Weaving MODOK - Wally Wingert or Charlie Adler (Red) Spider Hulk- Joe Romersa Loki - Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott Destroyer - No Voice Actor Mandarin - John DiMaggio Fin Fang Foom - James Sie Ultron - James Horan or James Spader or Andrew Laing Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) - David Kaye Galactus - Jonathan Adams Sentai Villains Black Cross King - Akira Kamiya or Masaharu Sato / Michael Sorich Jashinka Emperor Aton - Norio Wakamoto / Scott McNeil Balzion Mk. 2 - No Voice Actor Reverse Dimensional Count Radiguet - Daisuke Tachi / Scott McCulloch Dora Telos Mk. 2 - No Voice Actor DaiShinRyu - No Voice Actor Youkai Master Daimao - Hidekatsu Shibata / Keith Szarabajka Nejirezia Mutant Dr. Hinelar (Furio) - Tetsuo Morishita / Howard Jerome Lost Highness Rakushaasa - Shozo Izuka / Steven Barr Rainian Agent Abrella (Broodwing) - Ryusei Nakao / Phil Lamarr Victory General Branken (Morticon) - Hisao Egawa / Darnell Suttles Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein (Venjix) - Kiyoyuki Yanada / Tom Wilson Dokoku Chimatsuri (Xandred) - Rintaro Nishi / Joey Camen Zangyack Emperor Ackdos Gill (Mavro) - Ryuzaburo Otomo / Mike Drew Super Evil Empire Demonizer Constructicus Maximus - Tom Wyner / Shuichiro Moriyama One of Demonizer's Eight Generals. Constructicus gathers the necessary materials and resources to build weapons of death and destruction for his empire. Accelerus Maximus - Reno Wilson / Toru Okawa One of Demonizer's Eight Generals. Accelerus is literally a speed demon who spreads pollution and disease in his wake. Destructicus Maximus - Mark Ryan / Hiroshi Shirokuma One of Demonizer's Eight Generals. True to his name, Destructicus always destroys his targets as quickly and mercilessly as possible. Saurus Maximus - Daniel Riordan / Masaru Shinozuka One of Demonizer's Eight Generals. The savage and brutal Saurus is the strongest of the Demonizer Generals, when it comes to physical strength. His razor-sharp teeth can pierce through diamond and even chogokin (super alloy). AkuJuuOh Maximus - Lex Lang / Ryo Horikawa One of Demonizer's Eight Generals. Akujuuoh and his legions of evil beasts are charged with devouring the Earth's food supply to force the human race to serve Demonizer, or starve to death. MaJuuJin Maximus - James Arnold Taylor / Katsuyuki Konishi One of Demonizer's Eight Generals. A dark magic expert who conducts terrible experiments on his demonic beastmen to suit his orders to spread fear and terror throughout the universe. KaiJuuJin Maximus - Rick D. Wasserman / Wataru Takagi One of Demonizer's Eight Generals. Kaijuujin's orders are to cut off all trade routes, pollute the oceans, and poison the Earth's entire drinking water supply. Scorpio Maximus - Peter Mensah / Takeshi Kaga One of Demonizer's Eight Generals. Scorpio developed a highly contagious super venom and spread it across many planets to coerce the inhabitants to obey Demonizer in exchange for the cure, making massive profits at the expense of others' misery. Music Main article: Kingdom Hearts: Superhero Keyblade Wars Original Soundtrack For the first time in the Kingdom Hearts series, Yoko Shimomura does not return as chief music composer, and very little tracks from previous installments are recycled, though she is still credited under "Original Series Music". In addition to Final Fantasy series composer Nobuo Uematsu, Takeharu Ishimoto (The World Ends with You), and Tsuyoshi Sekito (The Last Remnant), other composers such as Hideyuki Fukasawa (Street Fighter IV & V), Toshihiko Sahashi (Carranger, Gingaman), Kosuke Yamashita, (Magiranger, Gokaiger) Megumi Ohashi, (Go-Onger, Go-Busters) and Kazunori Miyake (Hurricaneger, Gekiranger, Goseiger) join the fray, and many pieces of music from over 50 years worth of Toei, Marvel, and Capcom-related works are featured and/or remixed for this project. Category:Fanfiction Category:Superhero Keyblade Wars Category:GokaiWhite Category:Stories Category:Crossover